UnderHelp
by skppiy4000
Summary: Join a 8 year Frisk with a unusual 'Illness' Undertale is owned by Toby Fox
1. Prologue

**UnderHelp**

-Prologue-

Frisk is a female in this comic

Frisk is about 8 in this comic

This is my first real story ever being published

Undertale is owned by Toby Fox and I have no claims towards the series

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: **HUMANS** and **MONSTERS**.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

 **Many years later...**

 _ **MT. EBOTT 201X**_

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

 _ **UNDERHELP**_


	2. Chapter 1

Frisk awoke, to the sights of buttercups spread across the ground, in a barely lit room. While Frisk was starting to get up she suddenly stopped and they were shaking intensely and proceeded to fall down paralyzed. Several minutes afterwards Frisk's shaking stopped and they stayed on the floor for a few minutes, they decided to get up very slowly and they managed to do so. They walked down the corridor into another

room, she looked ahead and saw a single buttercup flower ahead of her. Suddenly, the flower spoke "Howdy!" it said, "I'm FLOWEY, Flowey the flower! ... You must be new around here! Golly you must be so confused!" the flower shifted to the side a bit and said "someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." the flower shifted back to its original position and said "Ready? here we go!".

Out of nowhere the room turned dark, and a little red heart suddenly came from her and projected forwards. She gasped as this heart came out of her and it shook a little.

Flowey said "huh, thats weird... anyway see that heart? that is your SOUL the very culmination of your being!" he continued "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV" hed take a pause and then continue "Whats LV stand for?

Why, LOVE. of course!" he would continue "You want some LOVE, don-" Flowey was interrupted by frisk suddenly falling down holding her chest and her soul was shaking violently, Flowey said "Well this was easier than I thought" Flowey would suddenly shoot out pellets from himself and they would circle around Frisk's soul, suddenly a ball of fire shoots from behind Flowey and hits him away "ACH!" he would say as hes brushed away.

A human like figure walks forwards from the darkness ahead, a soft voice could be heard "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." the voice would pause and suddenly the figure runs up to Frisk.

The figure ran into better light and could be seen as some sort of humanoid goat hybrid. The figure would say "Oh no.. did that creature hurt you?" she would gently put her arms under the shaking Frisk and lift her up slowly. She would say "Worry not, I shall take care of you I am the caretaker of these ruins, my name is Toriel". Toriel would lift up the child and carry her through the next rooms.

 _(Toriel: Caring mother, Goat, Caretaker of the ruins)_

Toriel would say "My child, why are you still shaking, your soul was not damaged".

Frisk would continue on shaking not stopping for atleast 20 minutes. Toriel noticed the child suddenly stop shaking in her arms and she would say "Oh thank goodness, I thought you would never stop my child... I was quite worried about you" Frisk would lay in her arms completely exhausted and would say "I'm... sorry..." Toriel would hush the child and tell her "It's fine, we can talk more when you get some rest.." Toriel would carry the exhausted human to a bed and tuck them in. Toriel walks back a bit from the bed "Please get some sleep my child, Good night." Toriel would say as she walks towards the door and closes it behind her softly.

Frisk would slowly drift off into sleep and slept for a good 3 hours.

 _ **Chapter 1 END**_


	3. Chapter 2

Frisk awoke having a bit more energy, she decided to get up. Frisk looked around the room and saw a butterscotch pie on the floor. She decided to pick up the butterscotch pie and take a bite, she loved it. Frisk decided to inspect the room a bit further and saw that she did not fix the bed, so she went and made it neat. She decided to walk out into the hallway to find Toriel.

Frisk walked left down the hallway and found a little entrance to this place, and it looked like there were stairs that led to a basement. Frisk decided to keep going left and she entered a room, Toriel was there rocking in her chair reading a book. Toriel raised her head and saw Frisk, "Oh my child! your up.. how are you feeling?" she said.

Frisk let out "I'm f-fine.. thanks" in a very quiet voice, Toriel looked at the child and smiled, "Good" she said. There was a moment of silence until Toriel said "My child, why don't we go and play a board game?", Frisk said "Sure". Frisk and Toriel played checkers in the living room for a bit, Frisk did not know how to play but Toriel let them win a few games. Frisk decided to go outside of the house for a bit, under Toriel's supervision of course. Frisk did shake a bit while playing outside but it quickly subsided.

Frisk came across a creature that looked sorta like a frog, and it attacked!

The whole area turned dark and Frisks soul shot out of her again the frog suddenly started attacking Frisk's souls with flys. Frisk jumped out of the way and their soul shook a bit but stopped. Toriel saw the commotion and ran out of the house and she gave the frog a mean glare, the frog backed off of Frisk. Toriel said "My child I guess I should've told you about this sooner.." Toriel would take a pause and continue "monsters are currently.. in a sort of.. war with humans so when that 'Froggit' saw you it instinctively attacked you.." Toriel would let out. Frisk looked at them with confusion, "why... why would they be in war?" Frisk would let out, Toriel bit her lip a bit "it's probilly best my child if we don't.. get into details, just be more careful please... I don't want to loose you".

Frisk nodded towards Toriel, then Toriel decided to walk back into her home, Frisk was walking behind her when suddenly her soul began to shake, Frisk grabbed her chest. Toriel heard something as she was walking, "ohno.. my child is it happening again..?" Frisk started to fall towards the ground their soul shaking and they were shaking too. Toriel caught Frisk before they fell on the hard ground but they were shaking badly.

Toriel held the shaking child looking at them with concern, she said quietly "what is wrong with you my child... please... just help me out here". Toriel carried the shaking Frisk to their room, tucked them in as before and closed the door quietly behind herself. Toriel walked left down the hall and then once she got into the main room she took another left and headed towards the stairs.

 _ **Chapter 2 END**_


	4. Chapter 3

Toriel was leaning against a old door and could be heard saying "You will help me will you not?", on the other side of a door, a faint "...yes" could be heard from the other side.

Toriel would open the old door slowly and a small human like figure could be seen, "sans..?" the figure would say "in the flesh" Toriel would let out a small snort but try to control herself. Toriel would say "remember that promise I asked you to make... the one about if a human came out of this door you would watch them and protect them?" she would let out in a serious tone. The figure would say "yeah..?" and Toriel would say in response "I need to change the promise a bit if you don't mind.." the figure would walk into better light and could be seen as a small chubby skeleton.

Toriel starts to walk back up the stairs, to find a worried child at the top. Toriel would let out "My child... were you that worried about silly old me?" she would say with a small blush. Frisk would nod slightly and hug Toriel, and Toriel would return the hug.

Toriel would say "Well you shouldn't worry so much, I am YOUR guardian afterall not the otherway around", Toriel would let out with a small chuckle still blushing a bit. Frisk would smile a bit and keep hugging Toriel. Toriel would say "Well my child, why don't we go get some ingredients for my next 'masterpiece' ... do you like snail pie?".

Frisk had some troubles while out with Toriel but they were very minor, and they both had lots of fun. Something seems to be troubling Toriel though. Frisk was very exhausted and walked into their room half asleep and just threw themselves on the bed and dozed off.

Toriel would sit in her chair for a bit before heading off to bed herself. When they both awoke Toriel made Frisk a snail pie and once Frisk ate, Toriel took Frisk to the stairs. Toriel would have a worried face as she walked the child towards the old door.

 _ **Chapter 3 END**_


End file.
